There are many requirements nowadays for articles to be subjected to an electroplating operation, for example printed circuit boards. To carry out such an operation, the articles are disposed on a suitable holding apparatus on which they are then introduced into an electroplating installation.
One form of such a holding apparatus for articles to be electroplated comprises bar elements which are preferably in the form of what are known as rotary bars. The bar elements are provided with contact members for contacting of the articles to be electroplated, the articles being fed to the contact members from the front side of the holding apparatus. The contact members are for example elements of a generally hook-like configuration which are disposed on the bar elements. With a typical holding apparatus of that kind, it is possible for a single article to be electroplated to be clamped fast in position between a pair of adjacent bar elements, by means of the contact members, which also provide for a electrically conductive contact therewith. That means however that the through-put capacity in respect of articles to be electroplated on such a holding apparatus, for example printed circuit boards, is relatively low.